


If I'm Lucky

by metaluna



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbian AU, fake dating au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaluna/pseuds/metaluna
Summary: When Jan needs to find someone for a double date, who better than her roommate who has no plans other than to watch Star Trek reruns all weekend?
Relationships: Jackie Cox/Jan Sport, Lemon/Priyanka (Canada's Drag Race RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	If I'm Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, friends, this was a Tumblr prompt that went on way too long. Enjoy. PS, no beta reader, we die like men.

Jackie was ready for her three day weekend. Not having Friday classes was the best decision she could have made. Just as she was about to watch _Star Trek_ reruns, her roommate, Jan came into their dorm room in a panic.

“Jack, I'm fucked,” Jan whined.

“What’s wrong?”

“So you know how my friend, Lemon is coming into town from Canada?” 

Jackie nodded. It was all Jan talked about. While Jackie knew Jan’s exchange student from high school wasn’t named Lemon, it’s exclusively what Jan called her. Jackie didn’t actually know her real name, and at this point was afraid to ask. 

“You might have mentioned it,” Jackie said as she pressed PAUSE on Netflix.

“Well apparently she’s bringing her girlfriend Priyanka, and when she asked if I had a girlfriend, I have no idea why, but I said yes! I love Lemon dearly, but we had this weird rivalry the year she was in the States. With like, everything, dancing theatre, choir. All of it. So now I’m going to look like an idiot if I show up to dinner tonight without a date!”

“...And you’re telling me this because..?”

Jan made a pouty face.

“Absolutely not.”

“Jackie, please,” Jan begged, batting her eyelashes. 

On one hand, Jackie could watch _Star Trek_ reruns until she passed out. On the other hand, she could go get dinner. She hadn’t eaten yet and could feel her stomach growl. If she was lucky, maybe she could get a free dinner.

“Where are you going tonight?”

“Vito’s. I’ll pay for your dinner and everything. Please, Jack.”

Vito’s was the nicest restaurant in their college town. Jackie had only been there a couple of times, and in those couple of times, knew the food was amazing.

Jackie groaned. “Fine. But you owe me big time.”

Jan squealed and jumped up and down. “Thank you so much!”

When they arrived at the restaurant, Priyanka and Lemon had already arrived, and were sat. The server walked them back to the booth. When Jan and Lemon saw each other, they both squealed so loudly that all the patrons stared at them rudely. Jackie and Priyanka locked eyes and raised their eyebrows. 

“It’s so good to see you!” Lemon said much quieter as she sat. 

Lemon and Jan sat next to each other, with Priyanka and Jackie on the other side of the booth. 

“You, too gorg! Lemon, this is my _girlfriend,_ Jackie,” Jan said, being sure to emphasize “girlfriend.”

“Hello,” Jackie said with an awkward wave. 

“Oh my God, you’re so pretty! This is my girlfriend Priyanka.”

“Hi, there. Nice to meet you. Lemon’s told me a lot about you... And I mean a _lot._ ”

“Oh my God so how have you been?” Jan asked, holding Lemon’s hands.

“ _So_ good! I just signed with a new dance company in Toronto.”

Jan squealed. “That’s so exciting!”

Jan and Lemon both spoke at a rate so fast, Jackie wasn’t sure if words were being spoken. 

Priyanka looked at Jackie as Jan and Lemon continued. “So what are you majoring in, Jackie?”

“Mechanical engineering. You?”

“Media production. How long have you been with Jan?”

“Jan, _sweetheart_?” Jackie began. “You know I’m so bad with timelines. Priyanka asked how long we’ve been together, and honestly we’ve been together for so long that I can’t even remember at this point!” 

Jan blinked trying to think of a good amount of time. “Six months! The best six months of my life!”

“Yes!” Jackie exclaimed. “Six… Wonderful months with you, my _honeybun._ ”

“I love you so much, baby,” Jan said as she held Jackie’s hands from across the table. 

“You are both so freakin' _cute_!” Lemon said. “Aren’t they Pri?”

Priyanka smiled. “You look good together, that’s for sure.”

“So do you guys!” Jan said. 

The waiter came over and took their orders. Since they were all poor college students, they ordered the special which was alfredo. 

Jan and Lemon continued talking at a speed of 350 words a minute. Priyanka and Jackie were getting along well, it turned out they had a lot in common. They had the same taste in music as well as movies. While Priyanka wasn't a _Star Trek_ fan, Jackie had to admit, the girl had good taste. 

As Jackie watched Jan talk, she noticed how Jan's smile brightened the room. It was something she’d never noticed. Jan was an extremely beautiful girl, it was obvious, but it wasn’t until now Jackie truly appreciated her beauty. 

“Jackie?” Lemon asked, waving her hand in front of her face.

“Oh, sorry.”

“No worries! The way you were just looking at Jan was _so_ cute. Anyway, I was saying, isn’t Jan an incredible kisser? We’ve definitely had some drunken kisses, and other than Miss Pri over here, she’s the best I’ve kissed.”

Priyanka rolled her eyes as she kissed Lemon’s cheek. "Sorry, Jan."

“Oh…” Jackie began awkwardly. “Yeah! Jan’s a great kisser! Like, s _o_ good.”

“Yes!” Jan continued. “Kissing my honey is one of my favorite hobbies.”

Priyanka and Lemon looked at Jan and Jackie. It was clear they were waiting for them to kiss. 

Jackie looked at Jan, her expression panicked, as Jan shrugged as she went in for a kiss. The kiss was unlike anything Jackie had experienced. Jackie knew she was bi, but it was her first time kissing a girl. It was much better than kissing a boy. Girls had softer lips and didn’t lead with the tongue. They hadn’t gotten their food yet, so Jackie could taste Jan’s strawberry lipgloss.

When Jan broke the kiss, she stared at Jackie, blinking a few times. “Such a good kisser.”

“The best,” Jackie murmured. 

“You guys are so cute it makes me wanna throw up,” Priyanka joked. 

“Thanks, Priyanka,” Jackie said, her cheeks flushed. 

While they waited for their food, Lemon and Jan kept catching up. Jackie had no idea how they hadn’t managed to run out of things to talk about. When the waiter brought their food, the girls were so hungry that the conversation had lulled as they all enjoyed their pasta. 

Once they finished, the four girls sat at the table talking about everything, and laughing. Jackie thought Priyanka was charming, and Lemon was hilarious, even if she wasn’t trying to be. Jackie knew that Jan kept good company, and she didn’t want the conversation to end. They stayed until closing, or close enough to closing the waiter kept giving them side eye, which they took as their cue to leave. 

When they were at their cars, Jan said, “It was so amazing to see you, Lemon. And Priyanka, it was great meeting you.”

“Ugh, I love you so much, bitch,” Lemon said squeezing Jan.

“It was nice talking to all of you, you’re both icons,” Priyanka said coming in for hugs.

“Nice to meet you all. We need to meet up when you’re in town again!” Jackie said as she went to Jan's car.

Jackie and Jan drove in awkward silence until Jan finally spoke up. “About that kiss…”

“It was…” Jackie trailed off. Was she supposed to be honest, or was she supposed to just shrug it off?

“Incredible,” Jan said.

“Really?”

Jan nodded. “I know you were being my fake girlfriend for the night, but would you be opposed to getting coffee tomorrow? If you’re not too busy watching _Star Trek_.”

“I think I can clear my schedule.”

Jackie was lucky. Not only did she get a free meal, but she got a date. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @themetaluna


End file.
